Vogt U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,925 discloses a massage device having spaced massage heads that vibrate relative to each other, to produce individual areas of vibration at each head and a kneading action between the two heads.
By this invention, an improved massage device of broadly similar overall design is provided, of greater power efficiency, and having an optimized heat rise versus performance, having high uniformity of performance in the production units.
Also, the structure of this application is capable of exhibiting two-speed operation, resulting in an energy saving unit which provides better performance to the units of the prior art.